So That's What She's Like Around Him
by Takei Hisa
Summary: "I don't stand a chance." -KiyoshixRikoxHyuuga Oneshot


"What… The hell is this?!" roared out the aggravated voice of none other than Junpei Hyuuga, who was burning holes by glaring at the pair of broad, calloused hands which obviously did not belong to him. He then runs the unfamiliar hands through a bed of lighter-coloured hair atop his head. His vision was also clearer, and did not require the bloody use of his prescription glasses. "Calm down, I'm pretty sure this is just temporary." Says a slightly—just the slightest bit—higher pitched voice. Hyuuga looked down furiously, only to see his now shorter roommate, Kiyoshi Teppei glancing up at him through the rectangular, glossy pair of spectacles which was supposed to sit comfortably on his—not Kiyoshi's—nose. Sucking in a hasty breath in a futile attempt to calm his raging anger, Hyuuga asked, "How did this switching of bodies happen?" Kiyoshi—who was actually quite enjoying the humour of the thought of Hyuuga being in his body steaming with utter fume—just gave an absentminded grin (In Hyuuga's body, mind you) and replied dumbly with, "It's probably because of me trying to dig the burnt toast out of the toaster with the steel fork." Hyuuga mentally face-palmed; it was just like Teppei to do this sort of dolt-like antics and screw up things. Kiyoshi just stood there, the smile of a retard still plastered on his face, although he had been letting in on a lot lesser than what he really knew. One minute, he had been buttering his slice of white bread and slotting it into the toaster. The next minute, he was struggling to dig it out because he completely forgot about the poor pathetic slice of bread and had attempted to dig—No, _scrape _it out. It had resulted in Hyuuga running in on a pretty sad Kiyoshi getting half-electrocuted by the expensive toaster, and switching their bodies in the excruciating process. Well, this was going to be irreparable until the next time they switched bodies (AKA another electrical shock, which Kiyoshi was not very fond of repeating unless he felt like having bread for a snack—which he obviously did not) again. Kiyoshi adjusted the fogged glasses upon his—rather, Hyuuga's—pointed nose, before deciding on using the hem of his—Hyuuga's—jacket to wipe the fog off the spectacles. With the match against Kaijou in half an hour's time, they simply could not afford to sit out on bench for this match. It would have to do. Kiyoshi—in Hyuuga's body—slipped on the pair of crimson and charcoal pair of sports shoes in the painfully neat way it was by Hyuuga. "The match is starting! You coming?" he gleefully questioned. "Of course I am you dunce head…"

Riko tucked a few stray strands of caramel-coloured hair behind her ear nervously. Kiyoshi and Hyuuga were going to screw the entire match at the rate they were going. None of Kiyoshi's high jumps—though high—were making the usual standard and he had not done any of his powerful dunks which would have extended the pitiful lead for them, and Hyuuga—although having scored eighty percent of his three-pointers and dunks—had missed a few critical clutch shots he could have easily scored in. She bit her lip, tasting the metallic flavour of her blood without realizing it. Scrutinizing her watch, she decided to request a significant timeout to the chubby referee, who had been sweating like a pig, blowing on the whistle repeatedly signifying an extra point credited to either team. The referee agreed to the timeout, blowing his saliva-coated whistle yet once again. "Seirin, Timeout!" It was time to have a good talk with the two boys.

"Hyuuga!" Riko called out, waving her arms to the bespectacled boy, gesturing for him to come over. Kiyoshi—in Hyuuga's body—realized she was calling for Hyuuga, and because of the precarious situation they were in, simply walked over and breathily muttered with the ghost of a smile, "Yes Riko?" Riko was caught off guard for a split second. Did she really just hear Hyuuga call her by her name? Shaking the unimportant thoughts off, Riko bluntly coughed into her fist, before patting his back and indirectly giving him pointers as to how to shoot from different positions, especially on the outside so as to enlarge the difference between Kaijou and Seirin since he had been missing out on a couple of quite a few difference-making shots in the first quarter. Riko beamed brightly after she was done, confident that Hyuuga—or rather, Kiyoshi—would not repeat the mistakes once more. Kiyoshi mildly nodded, realizing that so this was how Riko communicated with Hyuuga. Riko was bubbly, cheerful, and sweet and as much as he hated to admit it, she was adorable around Hyuuga. It was not as if she tried hard to be this way around him. It just came to her, and all her actions became friendly and elated, unlike when she was around him—in his own body. Kiyoshi let out a partially dejected smile; this being the first time he felt rejected this badly, before retreating to the benches to exterminate the irrelevant thoughts out of his brain.

"Kiyoshi! Give me a second! I need to discuss something with you." Declared Riko, sprinting over to the tall frame Kiyoshi (Ahem, Hyuuga, to be specific) Hyuuga, by habit, addressed her. "Coach?" Now Riko was blatantly confused, but because the subject of the match was just a thousand times more important compared to how she was addressed, Riko shrugged it off, although the nagging feeling was still there. Riko, suddenly at the speed of light, kneeled down and leaned in, examining Kiyoshi's—Hyuuga's knee, running her pointer finger over a vein that she had realized was a tad bit swollen. "Kiyoshi, you need to take better care of yourself. I know you desperately want to win, but overexerting yourself isn't the solution…" she trailed off, wrapping his knee. Suddenly recalling why she had called him over, she looked at him straight in the eyes, as if she were piercing right through his soul. "You haven't been jumping as high. Is something wrong with," "—No! I-I'm perfectly fine." stuttered Hyuuga, feeling awkward with the fact that Riko was bandaging his knee while shooting him down with those pale orbs of hers. Riko let out a carefree laugh, ever-so gently punching Kiyoshi—Ahem, Hyuuga in the shoulder. "Go get them!" she encouraged, letting a defenceless, broad smile take over her sweet features. 'So she's like that around Kiyoshi.' was the first thought that enveloped his mind. Around Teppei, Riko was so free, comfortable, at ease with him. If only…

Kiyoshi splashed the icy tap water on his face, staring at the reflection which had belonged to a particular clutch shooter, while Hyuuga just dazedly gazed at the large pair of hands, which belonged to none other than the one of an iron heart. Only one thought crossed their minds.

"I don't stand a chance."

But now wasn't the time for this, because within minutes, the next announcement calling for the two teams to assemble was aired.

Extended ending: Mitobe scratched his head mindlessly, before quizzically asking the two beings before him again, "You guys really switched bodies?"  
"YES!"

"Yep."


End file.
